


lay down beside me

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just...fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian hated sharing his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay down beside me

Ian hated sharing his bed.

Which was tough luck growing up in the Gallagher house as sibling after sibling joined the ranks and space became more and more limited. He eventually got his own bed. But the room assignments seemed to be more  _suggestions_  than anything else and there was never a guarantee that his bed would be empty at the end of day.

He is happy to be overly affectionate and tactile during the day but at night, his bed is  _his_  space. Somewhere that is just his. A place he can be his most vulnerable. A place without responsibility or expectation.

(And sure, he would never turn Carl or Debbie away when they came to him in the middle of the night when they were younger. He would throw the duvet over them and pull them in close to protect them from their imagined horrors.)

There’s a level of intimacy about sharing a bed that Ian couldn’t imagine being comfortable having with the guys he’s been with. Something that’s a combination of trust and responsibility that was never part of any of those arrangements. An unguarded part of him that he didn’t want to share.

But then there’s Mickey. Mickey who never wanted anything from him. Who never wanted more than Ian was willing to give. Who was happy to sleep on the floor beside the bed while Ian would have gladly given him the whole damn thing. There was Mickey who seemingly didn’t want the bed unless Ian was in it too.

And so there he was. Gladly, willing,  _lovingly_  sharing his single bed with Mickey Milkovich. The nights would vary from Ian being unable to sleep for his need to see Mickey in his bed. To make sure he had enough room and blanket and watch his face soften. To pretend to be asleep when Mickey would whisper “Stop watching me, you fucking weirdo” with his eyes closed. Other nights he would sleep soundly only to wake to Mickey’s touch. Innocent and subconscious brushes of skin that would sometimes turn into not-so-innocent touches or just casual touches that they couldn’t get away outside of the bed.

Ian hated sharing his bed. So it’s good thing he didn’t consider it just his anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a bit of fluff that is to counteract the angst I've been writing recently!
> 
> Now with companion piece [in exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2344379)
> 
> as ever you can find me at [themoonoversoho](http://themoonoversoho.tumblr.com/)


End file.
